


I inherited Tony Stark

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Slavery, Slave tony stark, Slavery, So much angst, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, abused tony stark, slave tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lillian Peterson inherits a fortune she is thrilled. She and her five year old daughter move into their new home. Only to discover that the house comes with a slave. Not just any slave either. Tony Stark. The only and only. The former Iron Man and past member of the Avengers who led the revolt against the Supreme One. The one and only Tony Stark. Who is now her bed slave.





	1. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of questions about just the world in general so here's just a few basic things,
> 
> Earth was conquered by "The Supreme One" You'll find out who he is eventually, patience. :)
> 
> Slavery was instigated again and many of those who fought again The Supreme One where sold as slaves in the years following. This story takes place roughly seven years after the war so Tony has been a slave for a while now and had suffered a lot. (Sorry Tony :})
> 
> His previous owner recently died and left his estate, which includes Tony, to one of his distant relatives. 
> 
> Hopefully that answers a few question, if you have anymore things that just don't make any sense let me know in the comments. Thanks! Lots of love guys!

Jenny was excited. Very excited. So excited that she was jumping around in her car seat and making it impossible from me to unbuckle her.

"Jenny! Sit still, Honey! I can't get you out unless you sit still."

"I'm escited mommy!" Jenny squealed holding mostly still long enough from me to wrestle the last couple straps from her shoulders.

"Yeah, Baby. You sure are. Come one. Let Mommy pick you up and we can go in. Okay sweetie?"

I reached into the back seat of my van and pulled my little daughter out and into my arms.

Jenny's arms grabbed at my shoulders and she bounced up and down on my hip.

"Go Mommy! Go in!"

I grabbed my purse and closed the car door with a bang.

"Okay baby girl. Lets go."

Jenny cheered as I turned toward the house. Actually, house isn't the right word for it. It was a mansion. A beautiful mansion in the countryside. With a pool and an orchard and stable. No horses yet but a real stable. And so many rooms. I stood frozen for a moment. Not daring to take a step lest this wonderful thing disappeared.

"Go Mommy!" Jenny cried. tugging at my shirt eagerly.

"Okay, I'm going."

I took a deep breath and started for the door. The movers had been in the week before, set everything up for us. I opened the door and set Jenny down. I set my purse on the little shelf right inside the door and stood staring in wonder. Jenny squealed happily as she ran through the house. I moved slowly, wandering from room to room.

Suddenly Jenny's squeals stopped.

My head snapped up and my motherly insting kicked in. All traces of wonder disappeared as my heart rate escalated and i ran toward the last place I had hear Jenny.

"Honey!" I screamed as i ran. "Baby are you alright?"

I rounded the last corner and darted through an open door into a bedroom. Jenny sat on the bed in one piece, staring at some thing across the room. I scooped her up in my arms and turned tonfsce whatever had caused her to suddenly fall silent. My mouth dropped open.

It was a man. A man with messy brown hair. Dressed in rough, loose fitting garments and kneeling with his head bowed near the wall. Around his neck was a thick, leather collar. There was a slave in my bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so sort. I'll try to update in a couple days. Hope you like it. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!!


	2. The man in my bedroom

I stared at him for a long moment, then turned, and, with Jenny clutched tightly in my arms, I ran from the room. Once outside I slammed the door shut and drug a nearby table in front of it. The bedroom door opened inward so this didn't actually do anything, but it made me feel better. Still holding my daughter tightly I hurried down the hall and across the house to the wing of guest bedrooms. Here I closed Jenny and I in an unused room and tried to catch my breath and calm my pounding heart.

Jenny noticed my shaking hands and gasping breaths and she began to pat the top of my head.

"It's otay Mommy. Jenny will pwotect you." She said soothingly.

Her gentle tone and fumbling hands brought a faint smile to my lips.

"Mommy's okay, Jenny. Just a little surprised is all."

Jenny seemed to grow bored of comforting me and lay her head on my shoulder. One hand still in my hair, the fingers tangle in the dark strands, pulling gently. Her other hand was wrapped in my shirt, holding the fabric to her nose while her little thumb nestled between her lips.

I stood and began to rock her gently. She would be tired out from our long drive and if i put her down for a nap I wouldn't have to worry about her while I dealt with the man.

I began to hum softly as I walked around the room a few times, feeling the child in my arms grow limp as she drifted off to sleep. Moving over to the bed, I tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead before backing quietly out of the room and locking it with one of the many keys I had been given.

Once Jenny was asleep and safe in the guestroom, I returned to the kitchen. There I selected a wooden spoon as a weapon in case the man turned out to be violent. Then a went to the hallway outside my bedroom and stood there for several long moment, gathering courage. It was nearly ten minutes later that I began to move the table out of the way and another fifteen after that before I tentatively opened the door.

The man was right where I had left him. Kneeling on the floor, head bowed. Motionless. I swallowed and slipped into the room. Closing the door, I put my back to it and held the spoon out in front of me.

"w-who are you?" I said, wincing at the tremor in my voice.

The man remained motioess for a moment. Then he hesitantly spoke. 

"A slave, Mistress."

I nodded, tightening my grip on the spoon. "But who are you? What's your name?"

Another long moment of silence. 

"Slaves don't have names unless their masters or mistresses give them names, Mistress." 

"Did your master give you a name?"

"No, Mistress." Came the reply.

"Oh. Why not?" I said. My grip on the spoon somewhat lessened.

This time the silence stretched for several minutes before the man answered.

"Master said bad pets don't need names." He said so softly I barely heard it.

"Oh." I said and the silence streched on again as i tried to find something to say.

"So, where is your master now?" I said finally.

"Master is dead." The slave replied.

"Oh, wait. So who is your master now?" I asked now thoroughly confused. 

"You Mistress."

My mouth dropped open. "What! I'm, but i...i don't have a slave. I don't want a alve!" I protested.

"Please don't get rid of my Mistress!" The slave cried. Taking me completely by surprise as he pleaded with me. "I can be good. I'll be so good for you. I can cook, and clean. And I'll watch the little girl, and i can be so good! I can make you feel so good. Please don't get rid of me!"

"Whoa! No body will be making any body feel good!" I said, shocked by his outburst.

"Please Mistress. I'll eat you out so good."

My mouth gaped even wiser. "There's no need for that." I said weakly.

"Please!" He begged and folded forward, touching his head to the floor.

"Hey," I said, gathering my senses. "No one is being gotta rid of. And no one is eating anyone out so please, just don't talk about it."

"Yes Mistress. Thank you, you won't be sorry. I'll be so good Mistress." The slave said pushing himself back up onto his knees.

"Yeah." I said weakly. "You're welcome. I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, another chapter, as promised! Comment and constructive criticism are always welcome!! Enjoy!!


	3. Okay, deep breaths. Don't freak out.

I sank onto the bed and buried my head in my hands. The man knelt on the floor near my feet. Waiting. I sat there for a long moment, trying to think of something to say and coming up with nothing. The silence stretched for and uncomfortably long amount of time before I lowered my hands and looked at the man again.

"So...uh." I said. "Do you have a name?" There was a moment of silence, then the man spoke softly. "Slaves don't have-" "Yeah, I know. I just meant, do you have a real name? Like a birth name or something?" I said, interrupting him. There was another tense moment of silence. Then he spoke again.

"Yes, Mistress." He said finally.

I winced again. "So what's your name?"

Another painfully long moment of silence. "Tony, Mistress." He said so softly, I almost couldn't hear him.

"Tony." I said, testing the name. "hmm."

"I'll answer to whatever name you want, Mistress!" He blurted suddenly.

"What? No, Tony's a great name. Why would I wanna changer your name?" I protested.

The man, Tony, ducked his head even more. "I'm sorry Mistress."

"No, no." I hurried to reassure him. "It's nothing. Just forget about it."

He nodded and knelt there at my feet. Silence stretched again.

"So...Tony..."

"Yes Mistress?" Tony asked after it became evident I wasn't going to say anything more.

I cleared my throat. "You, uh, you said...you said that your last...owner...didn't give you a name."

"Yes Mistress." Tony murmured softly.

"Because you were...um...well...a uh....a bad...um... a bad p-pet." I stuttered and stumbled my way through the sentence, rubbing the back of my next and flushing with embarrassment.

"Yes, Mistress. But I can be better for you, I promise I'll be good for you Mistress." He said, a pleading tone to his voice as he scooted little closer to my knees.

I opened and shut my mouth several times, I could feel my face burning with embarrassment and mortification, but I could think of what to say. He rested his chin on my knee.

"Please Mistress." he said. "I can be so good for you. Let me show you."

He brought his palms up to grasp my knees and gently pushed them apart. My mouth dropped open and I stared at him. A little voice in my head was screaming at me to stop this madness, but I couldn't seem to make my body move. He began slowly dragging his fingers up my inner thigh. I stared at it in horror for a long moment. Then something snapped and I brought my hand down, slapping his away.

"No!" I scream and jumped away from him, springing to my feet and darting across the room to press my back into to a corner.

Tony was on the floor again. Palms pressed to the floor, forehead to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He beg from the floor, I could barely hear him.

I was gasping for breath. Sucking in great lungfuls air but I couldn't breath. I sank down to the floor, burning my face in my knees and panting for breath struggling to even out the ragged gasps. Slowly, I began to regain control of myself. The world seemed to fade back into existence and I suddenly became aware of the man kneeling in front of me. He had his eyes closed, his head lowered, and his hands extended toward me, palms up. Across them lay the spoon I had brought as I potential weapon. And he was whimpering.

"I'm sorry Mistress. Please punish me." He was murmuring.

I stared at him for a long moment, gathering my mental faculties and trying to understand what on earth was happening. Then it hit me. He was begging me to beat him. He wanted me to beat him with a spoon because he thought it would be better then whatever was awaiting him if I sold him. My mouth fell open again and a wave of hot rage coursed through me. I pushed myself up and towered over him. He flinched and cowered away before hesitantly offering the spoon to me. I took it from his hand with fingers trembling with rage. For a moment, everything was still.

Then I hurled the spoon at the wall.


	4. What the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles loudly* Okay here we go. Another chapter. 
> 
> I know, it's short. I working on it, had way to many hours at work this past week. But hopefully this week will be better. Fingers crossed everyone!

The spoon hit the wall with aloud crack and fell to the floor. Tony flinched at the noise but remained on his knees before me. I could feel the blood pounding through my veins. I was shaking slightly. I wasn't sure if it was with rage or fear but it didn't matter. I clenched my hands into fists and closed my eyes, focusing on keeping my breaths deep and even. I need to be calm. I needed to breath. Several long moments drug by as I fought for control. With a shuddering gasp I opened my eyes. Scrubbing one hand across my eyes blew out another breath and looked down at the man. Tony.

 

He was still kneeling at my feet. I crouched down and tentatively extended a hand, setting it gently on his shoulder. He tensed when I touched him. I could feel the muscles beneath the thin shirt he wore, they were stretched taut.

 

"Hey." I said softly, trying to sound gentle and soothing. "You okay?"

 

He drew a shaky breath. "Yes, Mistress." He said after a moment,

 

"Good...I mean, I'm glad that you're, uh...okay." I mutter, stumbling over my words again and cursing myself internally for my stupidity.

 

"Yes Mistress." Tony said again.

 

I sighed again. He flinched. I swore at myself in the privacy of my mind.

 

"Hey, Tony?" I said after a moment of thought.

 

"Yes Mistress?" Came the reply.

 

"Can you sit up for me?" I asked, careful to keep my voice light and encouraging, like I would with Jenny.

 

For the moment it seemed like my best bet would be to treat him like a child faced with broccoli. There was another moment of silence. Then Tony began to straighten,

 

"Yes Mistress."

 

"Great." I said as he straightened.

 

Now he was upright although still on his knees.

 

 _Baby steps._ I reminded myself.

 

"Tony, can you stand up for me?"

 

The predictable moment of silence, then he stood smoothly. "Yes Mistress."

 

I mentally high-fived myself as I looked at him. True, he stood with his head lower and his shoulders hunched in, both hands behind his back, but hey. At least he wasn't on his knees.

 

"Awesome." I said, still praising him. "Now can we walk over and sit on the bed?"

 

This time he flinched slightly and took several deep breaths before he followed my directions and moved toward the bed with his expected, "Yes Mistress."

 

I winced at that. That phrase was getting really old, really fast. I shook my head.

 

_Focus._ _You're not supposed to be worrying about what he calls you just yet. Get you priorities straight woman!_

 

"Thanks." I said as he settled cautiously on the edge of the bed. "You're doing great Tony."

 

"Yes Mistress, Thank you Mistress." He said, adding another phrase to his speech.

 

"Your welcome." I said, not sure what else to do.

 

I sat next to him on the bed. Now what? I had successfully gotten him off the floor and comfortably seated on the bed. What the hell was i supposed to do next? This was way above my pay grade. I had not been trained to treat traumatized men. I didn't have any idea what to do. I was freaking single mother! I sighed and rubbed a hand across my face.

 

What the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most welcome. :D


	5. Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Tony's POV. For now, here's some angst with a side of pizza and cranky toddler. :)

I didn't want to deal with Tony.

 

Correction. I didn't know how to deal with Tony.

 

So I did what any normal person would do.

 

I used my child an excuse.

 

I told Tony I need to go get Jenny up from her nap and to just make himself at home.

 

And then I ran.

 

Fast.

 

I hid out in Jenny's new room for the rest of the afternoon. We made her bed, we set up her toy shelf and I even got the baby monitor put on the night stand. without turning it on, but hey. Baby steps. 

 

The good news was that by six thirty when the pizza arrived I had forgotten about my new slave entirely. On the other hand, I know had one tired and cranky toddler on my hands. So I took the pizza box and set it on the counter. Then armed with a slice of pizza and hand full of sticky toddler fingers, I proceeded to show Jenny, 'Mommy's' room.

 

I even let her open then door. Then quickly shut it because holy crap I had a slave.

 

Oh yeah.

 

I had forgotten about that.

 

Shit.

 

_Shit._

 

"Who's dat Mommy?" Jenny asked, pointing at the door with one greasy finger, her other's still trapped in my now probably bordering on painful grip.

 

"Uh, that's...that's my uh. That's no one Honey. Say, I think you need a bath don't you sugar? Let's go this way. I think there's a bathroom over by your bedroom."

 

Real smooth. Just ignore the problem. That'll work.

 

One bath latter I had a soak shirt, a possible black eye, a little devil for a child and  absolutely no energy. It took me another twenty-five minutes to get Jenny settled down enough to put her pajamas on and then it another good half hour before the little devil was properly settled in and drifting off to sleep.

 

I returned to my room, cold, tried, and ready for a hot shower and good night's sleep. And there was slave in my room.

 

Shit.

 

I closed the door and sank to the floor outside in the hallway. What had I done to deserve this?

  
Sighing I retrieved the left over pizza, there went my breakfast, and opened the door.

 

Tony was kneeling again. Facing the door. Head bowed. Just like when I had first found him.

 

"Come on." I said. "Lets find you a bed and get some cold pizza into you."


	6. A New Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. Work has been kick my ass lately.

Tony was tried, so tired and hungry. His legs had begun cramping hours ago and were by know burning woth a stinging pain that prevented all thought. As he knelt there on the floor his thoughts wandered back and forth from the growling of his stomach to his new owner.

This woman was different then master was. She was...softer. She didn't seem as harsh as master was and she had a child.

A girl. She couldn't have been more then five or six. And she had seemed so innocent. She was stunned into silence when she had seen him. He had almost smile at her. But then the woman had opened the door. She had starred at him for a moment, then scooped up her child and fled. Leaving him alone for nearly an hour.

Tony had been worried when she had run off and then she had returned with the spoon. Tony stiffened instantly, preparing for the worst, but all she had done was...talk.

That had been reasuring and them she had said she didn't want him. Tony's heart lurched and his mind flew to the auction. He couldn't do that again. He couldn't. Surging forward he had begun begging, anything to avoid the auction.

But after only a few heart wrenching moments she had said she had no intentions of selling him. He sat back slightly. Relieved beyond words. The woman, Mistress he supposed, sat on the bed with her head in her hands for several moments before she sat up and began talking again.

Still nervous and worried she might change her mind Tony had gone out of his way to try and please her but everything he did just seemed to make things worse. Desprite, tony offered to service her but once again, he only made things worse. For a little bit it seemed to be working, but then it all went horribly wrong. She shoved him away and ran across the room to the corner when she had curled in on herself. 

Tony was terrified. He tried begging but she didn't seems to be swayed by that. Then his eyes landed on the spoon discarded on the bed. Hesitantly he took it and returned to the corner where the woman was crouched. Sinking to his knees he held the spoon out towards her. Finally she seemed to respond. Shaking slightly he spoke.

"I'm sorry mistess, please punish me."

That seemed to get through to her as she lifted the spoon from his out stretched palms.

Then mistress threw the spoon at the wall and once again. Fled the room.


	7. The Guest Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Another chapter already! Don't get used to it. I'm fairly sure I won't be able to keep this up. Thanks so much! Comments are always welcome!!

It was late when mistress returned. This time with the little girl. She stuck her head in the room but as soon as her eyes landed on Tony the pair retreated swiftly.

This time it wasn't long before mistress returned. This time with out the girl. She looked tired. In one hand she held a cardboard pizza box. 

"Come on." She said. "Lets find you a bed and get some cold pizza into you."

Gingerly, Tony got to his feet and followed her out of the room and down the hall. They were headed to the left wing of guestrooms, Tony wasn't all that familiar with then, and what experience he did have, he tired to forget. He focused instead on staying just behind his Mistress and slightly to the left. Mistress stopped near one of the larger room, one with and en-suite bathroom. 

"This should be good." She said. "If I remember correctly."

She opened the door and stepped inside. Tony waited just inside the door while she crossed to the bed and placed the box on the nightstand before turning down a corner of the bedspread.

Shit. Things were starting to add up now. This room was far to fine for a slave, and if she had turned down the bedspread, it was obvious she intended for him to service her. After all, the little girl was probably in bed now so there was nothing stopping her anymore. Tony steeled himself and was about to remove his shirt when Mistress straightened and stepped away from the bed.

"Perfect." She said. "So, there's a little grub and I'm pretty sure the bathroom's just through that door, you should be all set."

He stared at her, open mouthed.

"Hello? Tony?"

"Yes Mistress?" The reply was instinctive or he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to respond.

Did she mean to say that he was to eat supper and to sleep in this room? In that bed? Alone? Surely he was misunderstanding her.

"I got you some food, then there's a bathroom, and then get some sleep." she gestured to each item as she spoke, obviously not sure if he was listening at all. "Got it?"

"Yes Mistress." Came the reply, but he wasn't entirely sure he did understand.

The words he understood, but he just couldn't seem to grasp that they were directed at him.

"Great. You know where to find me if you need something?"

"Yes Mistress." He couldn't tear his eyes away from the bed.

A real bed, and food. He couldn't believe it.

"Wonderful. Well, goodnight then. I guess."

"Yes Mistress." He said one last time as she left the room and gently shut the door behind her.

He stood in middle of the room for a long moment. Just staring at the bounty laid before him. Then he quickly set too. The pizza disappeared quickly. His hunger and excitement at eating such food made him devour it swiftly. Next, he approached the bathroom. He stared longingly at the shower for a long while before deciding to chance it, after all, she had specifically pointed out the bathroom so she must have intended for him to make use of it. Right?

Tony stayed in the water for a glorious ten minutes, just letting the water wash over him, before his fear got the better of him and he hurried out of the room.

Once back in his clothing he stood next to the bed, looking down at it.

A real bed.

For him to sleep in.

It was hard to believe. Slowly he sat down, treasuring the softness of the mattress. He stretched out on the surface and pulled up the covers before burying his face in the pillow and melting into the softness. Pushing away all thought of what he might be forced to give up in exchange for this luxury, he fell in a deep sleep.


	8. Little Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that guys! Two chapters in one day! I should probably save this one and post it later, but that would involve planning and shit and I'm to freaking tired to do that so here you go!

_"So you're the great  Tony Stark? I must say, I'm not impressed."_

 

_Master's voice was cold an mocking, making Tony's flesh crawl. The crack of a whip behind him made him jump, the chain holding his arms above his head rattled loudly and Master laughed._

_"A little jumpy are we? Come on, where's all that famous courage hmm?"_

_The whip snapped again and Tony tightened his grip on the chain, his knuckles turning white as he tried to stay still. Master never liked it when he moved._

_"What about you'rfamous attitude? No snappy comebacks now huh?"_

_Again the whip snapped, this time close to him, the tip flicked out and caught his arm, curling around it and then jerking way, leaving a red line in its place. Tony whimpered, biting his lip to hold back a scream of pain. Master laughed again._

_"Not so tough now are you?"_

_This time it caught his ankle jerking him back half a step and making him stumble. He fought to keep his balance, yanking against the chains to stay on his feet, the cold metal digging into the soft skin of his wrists. He let out another coked whimper._

_"You're just a slave now. Just a filthy, disobedient slave who needs to be punished!" And with that he brought the whip crashing down on Tony's bare back._

 

_The braided leather dug into his flesh and tore it open, Tony's mouth opened in a silent scream as the lash fell again and again. This time he managed to draw a breath and his scream split the air, drawing a cruel chuckle from the man holding the whip. Again it fell, and again._

_"Just a disobedient slave." Master said again and raised the lash one last time._

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat up. He was drenched in cold sweat and shivering.

 

 He let out a shaky breath and tried to remember where he was. He was in a bed. A real bed. Alone. And fully dressed. Master was dead. Mistress had told him to sleep in the bed. Everything was fine.

 

Pulling his knees up to his chest he buried his face in them and shook with silent sobs.

 

Tony wasn't sure how long he sat there. Eventually another sound made him raise his head.

 

Crying.

 

A young girl's crying.

 

The little girl was crying, he could hear her through the wall next to him.

 

For a moment he just sat there, motionless. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to leave to room, and even if he was, Mistress hadn't seemed to eager to let the child near him.

 

But she was crying.

 

He could hear her very clearly, sobbing loudly. He hesitated only a moment longer before slipping gingerly out of the bed and padding to the door.

 

For a long moment he stood there, one hand hovering over the door knob. A fresh burst of sobs urged him on and he turned the door knob carefully. The door swung open. She hasn't locked him in.

 

Another cry and he stepped across the threshold and out into the hallway. Noting happened. Quickly he padded down the hall till he reached the door to the room the girl was behind. Pushing the door open a crack, tony peaked inside. The little girl was curled up in a ball on the bed. 

 

He stepped inside the door.

 

"Little Miss?"

 

The crying stopped and the little girl stared up at him.

 

"Are you okay Little Miss?" He asked.

 

She sniffed once and held out hand to him, shaking her head.

 

"Do you...want me to come over there?"

 

She nodded and reached for him.

 

Swallowing, he crossed the room to the side of her bed. She reached out her little hand and wrapped it into the loose fabric of Tony's shirt. Her other hand was curled into the blankets with one them resting between her lips. She looked up at him with watery eyes and tugged lightly on his shirt. He sank down on the mattress, casting a nervous glance towards the door. He still wasn't sure he was even allowed to be in here, but the Little Miss seemed to have stopped crying so maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

 

With her hand still tightly wrapped in his shirt, the little girl snuggled up against him and pillowed her head on his lap. Still without saying a word she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

 

For several minutes Tony just sat there, looking down at the sleeping child in his lap. It would probably be best if he returned to the other bedroom and left the little girl alone, but her hand was still holding his shirt and he didn't want to wake her while moving her off of his lap. So he just sat there.

 

After a while he leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes for a moment. He would have to be up and back in the other room before Mistress could catch him here. After all, he hadn't been given permission to go near the child.

 

Slowly, he began to nod and he sank down against the headboard till he was lying on the bed with the little girl curled against him, both of them fast asleep.


	9. Rise And Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? Yay!!! Here you go guys!!

There was something stabbing him in the side. Warm and thin and small but there was a surprising amount of force behind the little compliment. Still, it took Tony no small amount of effort to pull himself from the warm embrace of sleep. He came to slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he lay on a soft surface with a warm something pressed to his side. And that infernal jabbing thing was back.

With a sigh he opened his eyes reluctant to face another day. Then he shot bolt upright, all traces of drozyness gone. He was in a bed. And pressed up against his side, poking him with her little finger, was the woman's daughter.

Worse then this though, was the shadow that filled the doorway only a moment later.

It was Mistress.

Tony froze, not sure what to do know that he had been caught in the little Miss's bed. Did he crawl from the bed and kneel at her feet, begging her forgiveness? Did he stay where he was and hope she would let him explain? He swallowed, not daring to move more then that.

The little girl poked him again. "See mommy? I wokeded him up!" She said cheerfully.

Mistress nodded. "Yes you did Jenny." She said. "Now come here you little tyke. Let's get you dressed huh?"

The girl, Jenny, squirmed off the bed and ran to the doorway where the woman scooped her up and without another word, left with the child in her arms. Leaving Tony alone in the room, still not knowing what to do.

He sat there for a moment then slid off the bed. Standing uncertainty in the middle of the room for a moment, before moving towards the door and sinking to his knees. Not sure what else to do.

It wasn't long before the little girl returned, followed closely by her mother. Tony looked up quickly then ducked his head again. Jenny ran over to him, her little hands clutched at his arm and she tried to pull him to his feet. Tony threw a glance at the woman, not sure what to do. She gave him a little nod. Tony rose gingerly to his feet.

"Come on, let's find some cwoding!" She said, her little voice brimming with excitement

Tony followed the eager little girl to the closet. She released him for a moment in order to opened the sliding doors, pushing them back to reveal the contents of her wardrobe.

"I have a lotta cwoding." She took his hand again and pulled him into the little space.

"See? I has sorts and pants and wook it! I has a dwess!" She tugged this last item off the shelf and held it up proudly for Tony's inspection. "See?"

Tony nodded. "It's very pretty, Lillte Miss." He said.

She beamed up at him. Then seized his hand and ran back toward Mistress, holding out the dress.

"I is gonna wear dis, Mamma!" She said.

"Okay, honey." She said. "Want me to help you get that on?"

"Want him to mommy." Jenny tugged on Tony's hand, unaware of the battle raging inside of him. 

He looked to the woman and after another nod from her, he took the offered garment and helped Jenny into it. Zipping up the back, Tony stepped away. Jenny smoothed die  the skirt and spun in a circle smiling broadly.

"I likes him Mommy."


End file.
